Fighting Freedom Era
This era took place after G1 season 2. The fighting Freedom Era is the era when the autobots have finally met their match and nearly completely destroyed. But Black Delta Prime and the Nitro Autobots were fighting for galactic freedom and the destruction of the decepticons. Even though Megatron killed the Autobots the Decepticons overthrew him and killed him and made Skullbasher their new leader and they called themselves Imperial Decepticons. After The Nitro Autobots formed some dissagreed with Delta Prime and created the Rogue Autobots. Factions * Nitro Autobots * Imperial Decepticons * Rogue Autobots * Neutrals ( by the end of the war they are no longer a faction) Locations * Mars * Earth * Cybertron * New Cybertron * Neptune Characters Autobots * Black Delta Prime * Frostimus Prime * Wartimus Prime (Army-Steel) * Podimus Prime (Podster) * Kup * Arcee * Blaster * Springer * Firespeed * Pinkwind * Skullcrusher * Celine * Metal nature * Big Guns * Ironfist * Snowflake * Radar Point * Grasshopper * Naval * Hot Head * Taxi * Screech * Chainsaw * Electra * Boomer (Boomerang) * Hi-Tech (WIP) * Scatterbolt (WIP) * Aurora (WIP) * Lightning Rain (WIP) * Thunder storm 9WIP) * Skat (WIP) * Dust Flare (WIP) * Water Blast (WIP) * Snow Wing (WIP) * Snow Cone (WIP) * Snowy- Rain (WIP) * Morninglight (WIP) * Sunshower (WIP) * Dawnlight (WIP) (SECRETFORMER) * Wavewind (WIP) (SECRETFORMER) * Jet Flare (WIP) * Jet Scourge (WIP) Decepticons * Skullbasher * Brainwasher * Empire-Wrath * Medivial Devil * PhyscoPath * Brain Damage * Dark Knight * Speed- Crasher * Red Demon * Thunder -Quake * Thunder Strike * Thunder Beak * Snow Dive * Snow-devil * Scrapmetal * Scrapheap * Deadly Viper * Coyote-strike * Masacre * Plague * Dark Scar * Moonlight * Darklight * Werewolf * Speed shot * Radar Blast * Xeroblast * Zetor * Xetknife * Xet-strife * Strifer * Flameshell * Boomshine * Ceres (SECRETFORMER) * Darkgrace (SECRETFORMER) * Dark Destiny * Burning Flames * Skybomb * Rough-Ram Rogue Autobots * Oceana * Cronus Prime * Speed Prime * Flame-Jack * Wolf Prime * Jetimus * Wrekage Prime * Coldstone Prime Neutrals * Speedbomber (joins autobots later) * Trashtalk (joins autobots later) * Wrecking ball (Joins decepticons later) * Sea splasher (autobot later) * Peace-Hippie (Joins autobots) * Speed Wreck ( decepticon later) * Speed site (decepticon later) * Hot Sauce (joins Autobots ) * Masterpiece (joins decepticon) * Zoomer (autobots later) * Zashlight (joins rogues) Mini cons * Face Plant (Autobot Allied) * Scoot ( Autobot allied) * Wolfgang ( decepticon allied) * Wolf Fang (Autobot allied) * Darkside (Decepticon allied) * Brain Juice (Rogue allied) * Cruncher (rogue allied) * Wolvers (Autobot) * Scaver (Autobot) * Stab (decpticon) * Scrap (decepticon) War ships * The Prime Way * The Imperials * Nitro Cybertron * Cybertron * Hell * Heaven Bases Nitro Autobots * Mars Base * Earth Base * New Cybertron Base * Neptune Base Imperial Decepticons * Cybertron Palace * Mars Palace * Neptune Palace Rogues Autobots * Earth Castle Technolgy of the FF era * Allspark * Decepticon Matrix of Power * The Matrix of Peace (Autobot) * Decpticon Torture chambers ( only on mars and cybertron) * Autobot Undergroud Cities ( only on New Cybertron and Mars) * Planet clone Machinery TRIVIA * Era was going to be orginally named "Dark Realm Era" after User Podimus' Star wars era. * Article made by Podimus * Name is inspiration from past Canon TF universes * Rogue Autobots was inspired by "Shattered Glass" Universe * Autobot Leader is female * Some Neutrals will switch sides category:Eras Category:Fan Fiction